User blog:GAK16/Okay, I saw the new RP...
Okay, so I saw the new RP. Pretty cool! I finally have descriptions for all Space Empire Troops, so here they are: Welcome to The Space Empire: Recruiting Today! - Plot This RP will be adapted into a short series for GAK16's New Empires Saga. Time is running short. Yytevxeg is dying out. The effects of overpopulation on Yytevxeg's once beautiful land have started to take effect. The Space Empire once had plentiful resources on their planet. After they overused more resources than their small planet could replenish, they created weapons. Superweapons. MEGA WEAPONS. PLANET KILLERS. GALAXY KILLERS. Well, you get the point. Using their new armada, The Space Empire enslaved countless planets to mine resources for them, creating Yytevxeg into a mega city. Spread across galaxies, The Space Empire is powerful enough to destroy the entire Galactic Council. But, the excess amount of people and unnatural resources on Yytevxeg made the planet's core start to crumble. Unprepared, The Space Empire started to create large ships with minimal defenses but able to help their people survive. While building these ships, rebellions from their planets caused a dwindling number of supplies. The rebels continued to take control of planet after planet from the empire, and eventually, Yytevxeg was cut off completely. Finally, after 5 years of rebellion, Yytevxeg is going to collapse. People load onto the crafts when a rebel raid on Yytevxeg's capital begins. Fighting for their lives, The Space Empire make it out with only about 10000 of the over 1000000 people living on Yytevxeg. Now, they fight for their survival with their remaining military, determined to escape and rebuild. The RP starts in the 5th battle of Yytevxeg, where all of the people are drone pilots. You may be a citizen, military, or anything for the RP, as all people over age 16 are trained for drone combat. Who can you be? Keep in mind about the stats that weight can affect the outcome of the story. However, the space empire are not humans, so they may have weider weights and heights looking through. Your weight and height does not have to be average, make it reflect your age. *Citizen - Usually Glorfs - Looks like a green swordswrath, usually armed with pre-loaded stun blasters for short range combat and escaping **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Moderate to very good (Adrenaline) ***Strength - Weak ***Armor - None ***Weaponry - Very Light ***Flying - No ***Average Weight/Height - 5-600 Lbs depending on age, average height 0.5-10 feet ***Skill Level - 2 ***Weaknesses: They are not made for combat *Slime Warrior - Main units of the Military. They use Plasma Swords and are able to use their suicide function close to death, poisoning all enemies nearby - Looks like a slightly taller green citizen, has full body black armor, red visors **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Moderate ***Strength - Moderate ***Armor - Moderate ***Weaponry - Moderate ***Flying - No ***Average Weight/Height - 125-150 Lbs without armor, average height 4-6 feet ***Skill Level - 4 ***Weaknesses: They are not very smart, and need to take orders *Space Archer - Space Archers are the second most main unit in the Military. They are lightly armored, but have a huge range advantage over almost any other troop in all empires. They use modified titanium bows to shoot plasma arrows. They are able to band together and shoot a rain of plasma arrows, but only if the formation is right. - Looks like a blue version of a citizen, Light titanium-woven clothes, cool helmets, steel-woven gloves **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Good ***Strength - Moderate ***Armor - Light ***Weaponry - Moderate-Heavy ***Flying - No ***Average Weight/Height - 125-150 Lbs without armor, average height 4-5 feet ***Skill Level - 6 ***Weaknesses: If they try to do the arrow rain, they may die while getting in formation *Mage - Rare units that are enlisted in the military at birth. They are rare and few, because they are always born, not made. They are able to call upon the spirits of nature, summoning their dragon incarnates. They also have high elemental abilities, but very low health - Purple versions of citizens, hunched, horned helmets, staffs **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Bad ***Strength - Light ***Armor - Very Light ***Weaponry - Hevy - Spellcaster ***Flying - Yes/No (Dragon Incarinates able to fly) ***Average Weight/Height - 80-120 Lbs without armor, average height 4-5 feet ***Skill Level - 7 ***Weaknesses: Very low health and very light armor makes them easy to destroy units *Deku Riders - Deku Riders are riders of large tanks known as Dekus. They are able to control these huge tanks, and when the Deku dies, it will use its crossbow on its back behind the Deku as cover, instead of riding. Deku Riders have no armor, but have very good accuracy at short range. - Brown versions of citizens, usually also wield whips **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Bad ***Strength - Very Heavy ***Armor - None ***Weaponry - Moderate ***Flying - No ***Average Weight/Height - 200-300 Lbs without armor, average height 6-7 feet ***Skill Level - 6 ***Weaknesses: Their heavy weight make it easy to control dekus, not so easy to move *Space Knight - Space Knights are very powerful troops, chosen after years of training. They wield one-handed swords and have 2 knives if they lose their swords. They are heavily armored, moderately fast, and highly agile for their heavy armor. - gold versions of citizens, heavy copper colored armor **STATS: ***Weaknesses: Their helmets are not well protected for visibility, making their faces their weaknesses ***Skill Level - 10 ***Average Weight/Height - 125-175 Lbs without armor, average height 4-5 feet ***Flying - No ***Weaponry - Moderate ***Armor - Very Heavy ***Strength - Heavy ***Speed and Agility - Moderate *Destroyer - Elite melee troops that use double plasma stun knives. They are also highly trained, but more common than Space Knights dues to fewer years of training needed - orange versions of citizens, light armor, no helmets - Able to fly **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Very Good ***Strength - Moderate ***Armor - Very Light ***Weaponry - Very Light ***Flying - Yes ***Average Weight/Height - 125-150 Lbs without armor, average height 4-5 feet ***Skill Level - 9 ***Weaknesses: Their light armor and melee attacks make them susceptible to large amounts of arrows *Kenstha - These are flying archer units, shooting plasma arrows from their crossbows. Their crossbows lose power versus the bows of Space Archers, but have 2 times the range. They use gliders equipped with solar-nuclear backup jetpacks. This allows them to get a lot of air time. **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Moderate ***Strength - Very Good ***Armor - Moderate-Heavy ***Weaponry - Light ***Flying - Yes ***Average Weight/Height - 100-150 Lbs without armor, average height 4.5-6 feet ***Skill Level - 8 ***Weaknesses: Their reload time is very high, and any wind could throw their aim off OTHER UNITS *The Honor Guard - They guard the leader from any attacks, and if commanded, go into battle. Nobody ever sees their face except their family and the leader. If anybody does see someone's face, they are hunted by the shadow assassins. The honor guards are always wearing bronze-steel armor with plasma infused weapons. They are also known for their speed and agility, despite their heavy armor. - Heavy bronze armor, any weapons with plasma infusion, all are always equipped with spears and energy shields in addition to other weapons **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Moderate ***Strength - Very Good ***Armor - Moderate-Heavy ***Weaponry - Very Heavy ***Flying - Sometimes ***Average Weight/Height - 150-200 Lbs without armor, average height 5-6 feet ***Skill Level - 10 ***Weaknesses: Will die to protect the leader from any harm, even a scratch *The Shadow Assasins - The Shadow Assasins are a very elusive race. If you are not permitted to see something, then the last thing you will see is a shadow assassin. They are extremely fast, and use spears, knives, and other lightweight weapons. Throwing daggers are the ranged assassins' weapon of choice. They have dark black cloaks and flexible black armor - Black armor, Black cloaks, multiple weapons **STATS: ***Speed and Agility - Very Good ***Strength - Moderate-Heavy ***Armor - Moderate (Light armor with cloaking cloaks) ***Weaponry - Moderate ***Flying - No ***Average Weight/Height - 95-125 Lbs without cloaks, average height 4-5 feet ***Skill Level - 10 ***Weaknesses: Though fast, they will kill themselves if necessary to make sure that the target is killed How Should I Format my Unit? Make sure you include: *Unit Name *Type of unit *Age *Military Rank *Weight/Height *(Additional) Weaponry *Other Items *Image COMBOS are not allowed for units, due to possible unstable mixing. It is possible, but could kill your character before the RP Starts. Category:Blog posts